In the sport of shotgunning, it is well recognized that a shooter, with any one shotgun, may frequently require various chokes for the barrel of his firearm. Although many shotgun models are offered with a specific desired choke such as, full or modified, many users prefer to have a shotgun which may be used under various circumstances. For example, a shooter with but one shotgun may wish to use it not only for hunting, such as upland game but also, for trap or skeet shooting and each of which may call for a different choke.
To accommodate such varied use as above, removable chokes are utilized and this introduces the problem by which the present invention offers a solution, namely, the safe, ready and convenient storage of one or more spare chokes. Only by providing this storage within the shotgun itself would one be assured of always having the alternate choke(s) available. In this manner, the shooter does not have to remember to bring along the other chokes such as in a coat pocket and where they obviously could become soiled.